


Your #1 Fan

by HornDogg



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Set in 2023, Smut, johnny's made a mess of you, written at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornDogg/pseuds/HornDogg
Summary: You are Johnny Silverhands fan, and you get the chance to meet him back stage.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Your #1 Fan

_ "Can you feel it?  _

_ Can you touch it?  _

_ Get ready cause here we go"  _

You're in the crowd, the music is loud, your body is pressed against the barricade and you can feel it push into your stomach. With each bang of the drums the crowd moves like a wave begging to be closer to shore, each person behind you is pushing, shoving, screaming to be closer to the stage. Closer to the stars practically exploding in front of you. Yes, you can feel it, intensely. The bass booming from the venue speakers, the passion the band exudes in front of you. You reach out if only you can touch it. In front of you, Johnny and Kerry are screaming into their mics, they both play their guitars like they had been doing it since they were in diapers. Kerry is amazing, no doubt about it, but it's Johnny you can't keep your eyes off of. There's sweat on his brow, hair, and shoulders, his silver arm glows red with the strobe lights. He's hypnotizing, sinister, stunning, like the stage is his and always will be.

You wouldn't know this, but he's looking back at you. From the stage, he sees you too, almost singled out from the crowd. You don't look like the rest of them, you're wearing a t-shirt with their logo on it that's way too big. Underneath a little skirt that shows way too much of your thighs. Your eyes are big and wide and he can feel your restlessness along with the crowds. He reaches out to you too, and his fingers barely graze yours but you scream anyway. The song finishes, he pulls away and he knows he wants to see more of you.

\---

You're backstage now, in front of his dressing room door. You can still hear a ringing in your ears left over from the concert only minutes ago, you can still feel that adrenaline. Nearly right after it finished, you watched the band walk off stage and a guard approaches you from the front of the barricade. All he had said was "Johnny wants to meet you" and it was like you were suddenly there. You tug your shirt down, take a deep breath, and knock on the door. The door swings open to reveal him, his hair is pushed back and he has a cigarette hanging from his mouth that wasn't lit yet. His shades were still on, his tank top looked wet with sweat, and his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips.

"Come in, come in" He stepped to the side, and you walked past him like you were calm and confident. He could practically see right through you the moment he opened the door, the way your eyes were wide the moment you saw him so close like you were living some dream. As you walked by, he took the chance to check you out, admiring the way your hips swung. "Did you like the show?" He asks, moving to the vanity and setting light his cigarette. You stood in the center of the room, looking at all his stuff, the mess.

"Yeah of course!" You can't hide the excitement in your voice, and compared to his cool demeanor, you can't help but see yourself as pretty lame. "I mean yeah, it was good." You glance at him, and then to the couch, deciding to sit. You play with the hem of your skirt, suddenly nervous. "You're amazing," You mutter. "Can I have an autograph?"

"Sure doll, in a bit" He chuckles and you're a bit shocked at the nickname. "You drink or smoke?" He asks as you sit, and you shake your head no. "Yeah I figured, you don't really look like a chromer." He pours himself his own drink and sits beside you, legs spread taking up as much space as possible. He takes a long sip, behind his glasses he's already undressing you with his eyes.

"Well, yeah.." You look up at him from beneath your lashes, and he's fucking smitten. "I mean, I only just got into your stuff. But once I started listening I was totally obsessed." He moves some hair behind your ear, gets a little closer as you speak about his music. "It's not all about, like, "death to Arasaka!" or whatever. It's about the principle..." You finish your sentence, and you hesitate to go on. "Uh... Johnny?"

He takes off his glasses, and you can the pure desire in his eyes. It's like the energy in the room shifts and you're starting to feel faint under his gaze. "I didn't invite you here to talk about my music, as interesting as it is." If you didn't realize how close he is, now you do. He's got you cornered on the couch, his metal hand comes to your chin his face comes closer. "I want to kiss you, doll." And he does, his lips come in contact with yours and it's like a dream come true. Johnny Silverhand wants you, he's kissing you and you kiss him back almost too quick. You follow his lead, kissing him slowly and deeply. You can taste the liquor on his lips and almost get a contact high.

Johnny takes your hand, placing it on his growing bulge and urging you to grab it through his jeans. You can feel its outline, how hard he is for you and you moan in his mouth. His hands that were touching you gently have started getting rougher, he's touching your neck and breast. He's got his metal fist in your hair and tugging your face away from his. He's got you feeling too hot with just a kiss, for a second all you wanted to do was pull against his grip and kiss him again. He's got you where he wants you, looking him in the eye, your hand stroking him through his pants as best as you can. "Wanna see it?" He grunts before moving your hand away, his own starting to work at taking off his pants. "You want my cock in your mouth, doll?" You nod, lick your lips and move off the couch to on your knees at his feet. 

"Yeah, now you're getting it." His dick springs free from his pants, already thick with desire. His silver hand goes to your hair, tilting your head back while his other hand gives his dick a few pumps. "Open wide," Johnny smirks and you do as he says, your tongue coming out to meet the underside of his dick. You take him completely into your mouth once, and he groans loudly, watching you go with lidded eyes. He comes out of your mouth with a pop, and you give his dick sloppy kisses before you wrap your mouth around it again, almost worshiping his cock. "Mhh, fuck doll. Here I thought you looked so fuckin' innocent." He's thrusting into your mouth, slow and languid, holding your head right where he wants it. "I bet this is your biggest fantasy." His head falls back, and your moaning at his words, making him feel all types of good.

He starts to take off his tank top while you work his shaft, you look up to see his toned abs and his tattooed skin. "Enough wanna see you." He says, breathless. You bob your head one last time before you move away and sit on your heels. You're pulling your shirt over your head while he's kicking off his shoes and pants, completely bare. You get up to take off the skirt, but he stops you. "Leave it on, it's hot." He sits on the corner of the couch, taking off your panties instead. Johnny gets up and starts pushing you towards the vanity, bending you over in front of the mirror. You can see yourself, then, and you look like a hot mess. Your lips are swollen, pupils were blown, hair all over from all the ways Johnny's pulled it and behind you, the man looks nothing short of heavenly. He's staring at your ass, admiring how the skirt barely covers it and he gives it a good smack. 

"Johnny, c'mon." You're talking to him like you didn't just meet each other like you're not his biggest fan, and he's loving the way his name sounds on your lips. His eyes meet yours in the mirror, and you can see the way his hips move as he slowly slides himself inside you. 

"Oh, doll, same my name some more, yeah?" He's gripping your hips, not even taking a moment before he's fucking you at a fast pace. He's biting his lip, groaning at how good your pussy feels around him. Johnny doesn't take his eyes off of your face, and you try to return the favor but your eyes are starting to lose focus. He's got you moaning like the star of a cheap virtue, to say his dick is impressive was an understatement. He's hitting all the right spots inside you, so well you're shaking. "Fuck Johnny!" You try and cover your mouth to prevent yourself from being too loud, but Johnny pulls you by your hair again until your back is flush against his. 

"That's not gonna do, doll." Johnny's kissing your neck now, biting into your skin, giving you marks to remind you of what happened here today. Suddenly, he pulls out of you and turns you around. "Sit," He commands and helps you hop up to the edge of the vanity table. Your back is resting on the cold glass of the mirror, and your panting. He gets in front of you and pulls you closer by your thighs, spreading your legs so he can see all of you. The tip of his dick teases your clit as he starts taking his time now. Johnny's touching your tits, smearing sweat against them, he's rubbing your thighs and squeezing the ample flesh.

"Johnny- Johnny please." You pull him forward by his neck to kiss him, you grab his dick and adjust it to be at your hole again. Effortlessly, he slides into you again and rolling his hips as he kisses you. Johnny moves his lips away from yours to watch you, and you lazily lick your lips. "Fuuuck, Johnny." His pace is slow, allowing you to feel every inch of his dick as it goes in and out of you. He's made you so messy, the way you've gone dumb on his dick, he wants to fuck you up even more.

"Still want an autograph?" He asks as he's reaching for a marker on the vanity, he's already uncapping it when you're nodding your head yes. He doesn't stop his lazy thrusts when he's signing his name onto your skin, right above your heart. He throws the marker to the side, and he's moaning loud now, getting so close. You're his masterpiece, his name on your lips and on your body, entirely his. He drags his hand along your stomach until his hand meets your cunt and his thumb starts rubbing circles on your clit. "I'm close," He moans and he can tell you are too. You're rolling your hips too, milking him and he gives you what you both desperately need.

He cums, his hips stutter and his brow furrows. You can feel his dick twitch, he fills you to the brim and it triggers your own orgasm. You grip the table with white knuckles, you both shake as waves of pleasure crash into you. Johnny's breath hitches as he tries to get a few more pumps in, feeling so sensitive.

Then he pulls away, one hand on his hip, the other pulling back his hair. He reaches over your still shaking body to get a cigarette and he lights in front of you. He's already moving to the couch to put his pants back on, while you can barely think about getting off the counter. 

"That was amazing, doll." He takes another drag out of cig before sitting. "You should get that tattooed, that would be sick." 


End file.
